Battle for the Remote
by Ecliptic
Summary: 104 has finally fallen asleep, and one experiment hopes to finally get the control of the remote. Short story.


Yeah, I haven't updated anything in... forever pretty much. So, this little story was suggested by Raven. Well, really she just suggested for me to make a short story about 104, and I came up with the rest.

So anyway.. enjoy...

* * *

It was a normal day in the lab…almost. A small crowd was gathering in front of the room referred to by many as simply 'the TV room'. 

"What? He's actually asleep!" someone asked.

Several of the experiments were struggling to get a look inside the room. Inside, on the couch, was a small experiment. His fur was mostly red, but occasionally it was purple, and even a green. Silver spikes aligned his back, starting from the middle of his forehead, all the way down to the tip of his tail. Despite his size this experiment commanded a lot of respect, but mostly fear, to those who entered this room. The experiment was lying on his stomach, his eyes closed. The couch showed wear and tear everywhere, and every few inches, a large gash was present on the material; after all, those spikes weren't there just to look threatening. Lying within this creature's claws was one item: a remote. The experiment guarded this possession with not only his claws, but his spiked tail. He pretty much owned this room, this experiment 104. Anyone who looked at him could see how.

Experiment 104 was here all the time… and pretty much lived here. Many doubted he even used the room Jumba assigned him to, just sleeping here, as many had woken up very early, wanting to find the room empty, but no, he was still there.

"You get it!" one of the experiments whispered.

"No way! I'm not risking it in there!"

As the red experiment shifted in his sleep, everyone went quiet. A purple experiment shoved another on the shoulder, silently saying "shut up!".

Near the back of the crowd, a green experiment pushed through.

"Don't be a hero, 511!" someone whispered, to be specific, a female experiment with tan and brown fur. The green experiment, better known as 511, took a step into the room, but then stopped. Yet again, everyone went quiet. The only sound heard was the annoying voice of the infomercial announcer, and occasionally the feint sound of 104's breathing.

511 gingerly stepped over towards the couch. His gaze shifted from the remote to 104's spiky tail. One wrong move and 509 might find that in his side.

The green experiment paused as 104 changed his position. Now 104's arm was hanging off the couch, the remote still in his grasp. The other arm was still on the couch, its claws seeming to threaten anyone who even considered going after the long sought after remote.

A gulp escaped 511's throat as the spikes along 104's back twitched slightly in his sleep. Who knew what poison was in them, as it changed whenever 104 wanted, so it seemed. Once 349 tried to steal the remote, and ended up with a strong tranquilizer, however, on another day, another experiment was given a nearly fatal poison. It depended really on the mood 104 was in.

511 stopped abruptly, now only a step away from the keeper of the remote. He turned around to look at the others at the doorway, then back to 104. This was it… He took a deep breath, and began moving his hand slowly and cautiously towards the remote. His glance constantly moved between the remote and 104. 104 seemed to be in a deep sleep. 511 grabbed the end of the remote and tugged at it slightly. After a couple of tugs, the remote was nearly out of 104's grasp, and yet the red experiment was unaware of it from his sleep. Then… the remote slid right out of 104's hand, now in the grasp of 511.

A slight sigh of relief came from the experiments near the door, and 511 smiled to himself. Finally, control of the remote was in another's grasp! He held the remote up a bit higher, as in triumph, and then… something not done in a long time… actually changed the channel 104 had it on.

Suddenly, 104's eyes opened up, unaware to them all. With a quick glance, he figured out exactly what was going on. He rose very quickly and yet very silently. The experiments-at-the-doorway's eyes grew wide, and they slowly stepped away from the doorway, as though they had never been there. 104 glared at 511, who was still unaware that 104 had woken up. This continued for a few minutes, until 104 had had enough. He gave a small forced cough, and 511 froze right where he was standing.

The green experiment slowly turned his head, and was greeted by 104's glaring green eyes. The red experiment smiled a dark little smile, and gave a little wave of greeting to 511. A nervous smile appeared on 511's face. He let the remote fall down to the ground, and backed away slowly.

"Hi 104… well… I was guarding the remote from the others. Yes, gotta go!" He whirled around and ran off right out of the room. As he turned a corner, he nearly fell to the ground.

That cruel little smile was still on 104's face as he shook his head. The experiment leaped off of the couch and dashed out of the room, following the path poor 511 had gone. Experiments from before glanced at each other, shaking their heads. The female experiment from before, the one with brown and tan fur did too, but also made a small 'tsk tsk' sound.

"Told him not to be a hero…" she murmured to herself.

* * *

511 took a quick look behind him. There was 104, still chasing after him. The green experiment barged through a small crowd, hoping to perhaps lose his pursuer. However, luck was not with him today; 104 was able to run easily through the crowd. 'Come on! All I did was change the channel!' thought 511. But he was right, it was a stupid reason, however, because 104 was addictted as well as obsessed with the television he over-reacted whenever anyone tried to take the precious remote away from him. Jumba could have easily just made another room for the other experiments in order to prevent incidents like this from happening, but perhaps he enjoyed watching 104 chase and attack others. It's a mystery. 

The green experiment took a sharp turn around one of the corners of the hallway. He turned abruptly again, and again. He kept turning every chance he got, trying to throw 104 off course, and so far all those attempts were unsuccesful. Suddenly, 511 came to a stop. A dead end! He quickly spun around, trying to get back to the main branch of the hallway. As he did, something jumped right in front of him... something red, with spikes protruding from it's back, and rolled into a ball. Immediatly, he recognized it as 104. The small red experiment unrolled himself, and managed to make his spikes stretch apart from eachother. 511 looked down at 104's palm frond-like tail; each of the spikes were beginning to ooze some purple substance... and that substance was poison. Purple... what did the purple color mean? 511 only knew that the one of thedeadly poisons 104 made was red. That was a bit of relief for 511... sort of.

511 took a step away from 104, towards the only exit there was. However, 104 took a step to block this attempted escape. The TV addicted experiment was not about to allow 511 to go away unpunished for what he did. 104's expression seemed to say, "you're not going anywhere... don't even think about it."

Unconsiously 511 took several steps towards the wall, and was only aware of this when he found himself right against it. 104 gave a small satisfied smirk seeing this...He went back down on all fours, and took a step to the side. Was he actually allowing 511 to run away? Unpunished? Normally, 511 would think something was wrong, but at the moment he didn't think much about it, and he just wanted to get away. 511 immediatly ran for it. He breathed a sigh of relief, but that ended as he felt a sharp pain in his back. The impact from whatever had hit him caused him to fall down onto the floor.

511 was confused, but slowly figured out what had happened. 104 had tricked him into running away, then had hit him with his spiky tail, in the back. The green experiment moved his arm and felt around his back, trying to find out how bad the wound was. Not too bad, he soon found out... but it was bleeding, which was the least of his problems... how much poison got in there? He sat upright and glared at 104.

Suddenly a slight tingling feeling began in his back, slowly working outwards to the rest of his body. 104 watched but then got up, walking away.

"I'd stay and watch, but I've got a TV watch..." he said, no feeling whats-so-ever. He was about to run down the halls, but stopped and turned around towards 511. "One more thing... if I were you, I wouldn't ever enter that room again... m'kay? Okay." With that warning said he ran back down the hall, leaving 511 alone.

The tingling sensationhad spread across all of 511's body. His gaze constantly moved across the hallway. What was happening to him? Was this all it did? Would he die? These thoughts constantly entered his head... constantly... over and over again. It was as if his mind was a broken record. 511 feared for the worst, but if he was in for that why would 104 tell him to never enter the room again? His body now felt a semi-numbness. It was numb, but not completelyunfeeling. Not only that, but he began to break out in a cold sweat.

He crawled over to the wall, and leaned his head against it. He kept telling himself the feeling would pass soon enough. A few minutes had passed... the symptoms were still there, with a couple of other ones. His trail of thought was disoriented... and his vision was blurry. But this poison wasn't a type of sedative, as 511 didn't feel sleepy at all.

Hm...? What was that? Near the end of the hallway 511 could make out a blurry figure. It was making its way towards him. Who could it be? 511 let out a loud sigh, and sat up a little more, straining to figure out who it was. Somehow his messed up brain momentarily beleived it was a pickle or something about to attack him.

The creature kept coming closer and closer, but something about it was familar to 511.

"Had to learn the hard way didn't you, 511?" the figure asked.

That voice... he knew it... he had heard it before. He searched through his mind to figure it its identity. Yes, it had to be one of his friends... 445? That seemed to be the right one... it matched her voice, and from the colors he could see, this experiment had tan and brown fur. As she got closer, he confirmed it was her. Her fur had the same patterns, and her eyes were 445's dark brown color. Without a doubt this was her.

"Come on... better get you over to the hospital..." she said, grabbing hold of 511's arm and helping him up.

* * *

...yeah, I decided to combine both of the chapters into one, and change the guy's number to one of my other, not used very much, original character 511. 


End file.
